¿Sueño o pesadilla?
by santino
Summary: Karin esta enamorada de Toushirou desde hace tiempo, y encuentra la oportunidad perfecta de decirselo en una fiesta de Soul Society, pero talvez no es lo que ella espera ... HitsuXKarin
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es un HitsuXKarin, espero que les guste, va a ser muy entretenido, espero les guste…

Uff- decía Karin con un suspiro cuando regresaba a casa

Karin estaba indesica, solo faltaba una semana para la fiesta en la Sociedad de Almas y ella no sabía si ir. Ya que sabía que hay estaría él.

Que te sucede? – decía intrigado Kenji, el amigo de Karin

-Nada importante, no te preocupes-

-Esa no es cara de " no tengo nada", dime la verdad.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, idiota-

-Bueno pero no te enfades conmigo, quieres ir a jugar un partido?

-Bueno, creo que eso sería perfecto, vamos – dijo corriendo hacia las canchas de futbol

Al regresar a casa, la intriga le seguía carcomiendo. Ceno rápidamente y se fue a duchar, el agua tibia la relajaba. Sabía que estando allí, tendría que confesarle sus sentimientos, ya no soportaba más, ni un solo momento, pero a la vez, tenia miedo de decirlo, ella tenía un montón de excusas que el podría decir de ella, no podría ir y decirle: "Estoy enamorada de ti, Toushirou"

Se levanto y amarró una toalla a su cuerpo, salio cuidadosamente y se dirigió a cambiarse para luego seguir pensando en lo mismo, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de miedo pero a la vez de curiosidad al pensar que podría decirle.

Al siguiente día…

Ella se levantó con más ánimo, decidida a ir. Era sábado y no sabía que hacer. Pero una cosa le pasó por la mente, si iba a ir a la fiesta, como iba a ir vestida ?, la verdad a ella no le importaba mucho, pero si iba a declarársele a alguien, debía hacerlo de la manera correcta, bien vestida y presentable, o eso creía ella…

--Flasback—

-KARIN POV-

Estaba sentada con Yuzu enfrente de la televisión, no hay nada bueno y estaba cambiando de canal a canal, pero en una estúpida telenovela, Yuzu gritó desesperada y me pidió que la dejara ahí, se trataba de una chica que se quería declarar a un chico de su escuela, primero se fue lo más arreglada posible y se compro casi toda la ropa de la tienda…

-Porque hace eso? No es necesario

-Hay Karin, cuando tu vas a declarártele a alguien, debes hacerlo de la mejor manera, no puedes hacerlo desarreglada y fea, debes hacerlo cuando estes linda, y así el chico te mirara diferente.

Solo me quede pensando el lo que dijo Yuzu y en como las niñas se esmeraban tanto.

--FinFlasback—

-Ahora las comprendo- dijo Karin riendo un poco – será mejor que me apure. Dijo esto y salio directo a las calles.

Continuará…

Porfas dejen comentarios para saber si les gustó.


	2. Compras y practicas

**Segundo capitulo**

**Karin POV**

Salí por las grandes calles a buscar una tienda para poder comprarme algo, supuse ser algo sutil y no muy llamativa, no quiero causar una impresión de "mucho brillo" y quedar mal.

Primero entre a una tienda juvenil, no era mucho de mi estilo, pero supuse que ahí podría encontrar algo, para empezar no sabia mucho de moda y estaba totalmente perdida.

-Quieres algo?

- Ah? – me quede impactado por la forma de hablar de la vendedora

- te pregunté si querías algo, acaso eres sorda?

Karin ya se estaba enfureciendo, no era de esas personas que eras tan pacificas.

- Estas ahí? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así que mejor te vas comprando algo o largando.

- Se nota que no me conoces, entupida. Si yo quiero algo me lo compro, pero como odio la ropa de aca, especialmente porque estas tu, creo que la única persona que se va largando eres tu.

**Fin Karin pov**

Karin agarro un montón de ropa de un mostrador y se lo restregó en la cara, asiendo que la vendedora se cayera sobre unos vestidores rasgando las cortinas y dejando ver a una chica en ropa interior poniéndose recién su pantalón.

Y esa tienda no fue la primera, todas eran así!!!!

**Karin Pov**

Después de una larga, pero muy larga caminata, me senté en el mismo lugar donde solía ver a Toushirou, me trajo bastantes recuerdos y se me quito el cansancio y el enojo, y lo único que pude pensar fue en el amor que siento por el, tengo tantas ganas de decírselo de una vez, pero también tengo miedo…

Iba dirigiéndome a mi casa resignada porque no había encontrado nada, pero cuando solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a mi casa, pase por una puerta no muy grande ni llamativa, se podría decir que hasta vieja, no se porqué pero entre. Ahí encontré a una joven que me saludo

-Buenas tardes, desea algo…

-Supongo, pero que venden exactamente?

- Vendemos trajes tradicionales, kimonos y sus accesorios.

-Ahh, ahora que lo pienso, puede servir para la fiesta, disculpe, me puede mostrar algunos?

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo se los muestro-

Tomé algunos y me empeze a probar los kimonos, me quedaban bastante bien, al final, me decidí por uno azul marino con destellos amarillos y rojos.

Me fui bastante feliz hacia mi casa, sabía que faltaba muy poco para la fiesta y estaba ansiosa. Al llegar, cene y me fui directo a mi cuarto, me probé mi kimono y me metí al baño, me pare frente al espejo y empecé a practicar mi declaración

-Y bueno… Toushirou… quiero decirte que…. TE AMO!

Me incliné como queriendo dar un beso, pero solo conseguí caerme contra el espejo y golpearme la frente

- Auuuuuuuu!!! -emití un grito de dolor inmenso, no sabia que dar un beso sería tan difícil!!!!!!-

- Sucede algo Karin-chan? – era Yuzu que había venido por mi gran grito

- Nada , nada, solamente me caí…

- Pero que kimono tan bonito!!!!!!!! Es hermoso, no sabía que lo tenías, pero porque lo tienes puesto?

- Este…- sería muy vergonzoso decir que me lo puse para practicar mis besos!!!!!- para probármelo…

- Encerio? Pero no hace falta, te queda hermoso!!!!!, así cualquier chico se acercara a ti!!!

Debo admitir que se me vino la imagen de Toushirou a la cara, solo pensar que me vería así me avergonzaba.

- Karin-chan, porque estas roja??

- Ah? – ni siquiera me pude dar cuenta de mi sonrojo- por …nada… no te preocupes, ya te puedes ir a descansar.

- Pero… no te duele la cabeza?

- No, no te preocupes, se me pasara, ahora sí ve a dormir.

- De acuerdo Karin-chan, buenas noches!

Suspire y aliviada salí del baño y me dirigí a cambiarme el pijama, solo faltaba unos días para la fiesta y quería estar preparada.

**ADELANTO DEL OTRO CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, primero, quería empezar a adelantar un poco del siguiente capitulo, que ya estoy empezando a hacer. **

**- quiero decirte que… yo…**

**- Espera!!!!!!**

**- Que haces aquí?**

**- Te quiero decir que… te amo**


	3. preparativos

Perdonen por la demora…

**Karin Pov**

Por fin!!!, Hoy es el día de la fiesta!!!!!! .. : )

Por una extraña razón me levanté temprano, será que estoy ansiosa… pero bueno, bajé a tomar desayuno y claro, Yuzu ya lo había preparado

- Hoy te veo más alegre de lo normal Karin-

- Imaginaciones tuyas…

- Pero bueno, hoy vas a salir?-

Que le digo???? Que tengo que ir a la Sociedad de Almas para declararme al chico que me gusta!!!!

-Este….

- Si, hoy hay un gran partido en el estadio y vamos a ir a verlo- era Ichigo que como siempre me había salvado.

-Exacto, eso es lo que vamos a hacer, y como comienza tarde también regresaremos tarde-

- Los dos juntos?

-Si, debemos pasar más tiempo como hermanos - dije tratando de convencerla

-De acuerdo…- dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, tengo suerte que ella sea tan crédula.

**Fin Karin Pov**

Después de esa conversación Karin no tuvo otra opción de jugar fútbol con Kenji

- Y bien, me vas a decir que te pasa de una vez!!!! Has estado así toda la semana!

- Ya cállate y ya te dije que no tengo nada, deja de molestar!!

- Ya ya, oie, apropósito, quieres ir al cine oidia en la noche??? Van a dar una película de fútbol espectacular!!!!

- Gran oferta pero no puedo-

-¿Qué????? ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para tu mejor amigo???-

- No es eso pero no puedo, perdóname pero ya me voy- Karin se quedo muy sorprendida sobre eso, es algo normal ir al cine entre amigos, pero eso sonaba mas como una cita

Después de esa extraña escena Karin se dirigió para su casa, quería tener todo listo antes de irse.

Karin Pov

Ya son las 8, y Ichigo me dijo que deberíamos salir a las 9:10… Debería prepararme??? Siempre e visto en las tontas películas de Yuzu que las mujeres se demoran demasiado en el baño o arreglándose. Esas cosas no son para mí!!!! Pero bueno, supongo que me arreglare un poco, no demasiado, pero también quiero estar presentable.

Me metí a bañar y traté de terminar lo más rápido posible, después de eso, me cambié el kimono y cuando miré el reloj eran las 8:18, estaba pensando con que clase de peinado iría???? Pelo suelto, recogido, amarrado? No se me ocurre nada!!!!! Le debería preguntar a Yuzu??? Noooooo, ni en sueños, solo me haría demasiadas preguntas…

Supongo que veré algunas revistas de Yuzu, claro… si puedo entrar a su cuarto ….

Me asomé por la escalera y escuché a Yuzu tararear una canción en la cocina, ufff, me había salvado.

Bueno, me dirigí a su habitación en cuclillas, al entrar todo me pareció demasiado rosa, como siempre, me asomé a su estante y traté de buscar la mayor cantidad de revistar de peinados y esas cosas, NO ENCONTRÉ NADA!!!!

Ya me estaba empezando a desesperar, si ella no me podía ayudar, QUIÉN MÁS LO HARÍA!!!!???? Iva a dirigirme a la muerta, cuando me resbalé con la punta de mi kimono…. Y caí cerca de la cama, hay pude ver revistas amontonadas, las saque y me di cuenta de que eran de peinados y todo lo relacionado a las fiestas!!!! Por fin las había encontrado!!!

Pero mi alegría termino cuando escuché a mi adorable hermana subir las escaleras, rápidamente me escondí debajo de mi cama, y cuando entró Yuzu, solo pude ver como sus pies se desplazaban de un lugar a otro hasta que finalmente se fueron….

Salí de ese lugar y ví que eran las 8:40!!!! Corrí a mi habitación para terminar de prepararme, solo pude ver un peinado simple pero bonito que era recogido, agarré unas flores de la ventana y me las puse en mi cabello, al cuanto al maquillaje, ME OLVIDÉ DE RECOGERLO DEL CUARTO DE YUZU!!!!!!!

Volví a entrar y agarre el pequeño estuche de maquillaje, me metí en mi baño y empecé a mirar más revistas, escogí un poco de cada ejemplo de maquillaje, y al final creo que quede bien, volví a mirarme en el espejo y noté que estaba un poco manchado, supongo que fue porque me metí debajo de la cama, traté de limpiarlo cuidadosamente cuando vi la hora, y eran las 9:07!!!!

Me distrajé al escuchar unos pequeños golpes en mi ventana, fue a ver y me encontré con mi hermano.

-Qué haces ahí????-

-Te estoy recogiendo, apúrate que vamos a llegar tar…., guau, te ves bien dijo mirandome-

No pude evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa y sonrojarme

-Tú crees?-

-Sí, seguro, pero más vale que no se te acerque ningún chico!-

- Si si, lo que sea- El pobre ni piensa lo que iba a hacer esa noche….


End file.
